reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman for real/RDR Frotiermen
'' This is an outlaw story I made from characters of RDR, it's not cannon, only fictional. It's also a response to some Wikia user's wish''. The long desert of Cholla Springs was being covered by a violet and orange afternoon sky. It was 18:30 P.M in New Austin. Some figures were standing on top of a hill, looking to Ridgewood Farm. Their shadows could be seen carrying shotguns and rifles. One of them put down a pair of binoculars from his eyes and turned to speak to the rest of the people. - Look's like a fine place to rob.- Harry Dobbing said. - Indeed.- Slink Bradshaw told him. - Well, what are we waiting for?.- Madam Hernandez ask them.- she wasn't a normal woman, she was interested in the business of robbing and murdering along with his boyfriend's friends. She would be a decoy in the plan. She was to go down there to the farm, and talk to the people to see if they had seen anything about a criminal in the area. Obviously, the people would say no, making her delay them while the gang would rob them in silence. Gus Ballard pumped his Winchester 1897 shotgun after loading it with six shots. While Harry, Gus, and John Kelby were coming down the hills leading to the back entrance of the farm, Slink Bradshaw would stay keeping watch as a sentinel with his trusty and powerful Springfield Rifle, he was a feared sniper, said to be the best one when he was a soldier in the Army. Then, Madam Hernandez walked in a hurried step to the front entrance, crossing a wooden arch. He found a man with a hammer in his hand, fixing a wooden post for the horses. The woman asked in a polite voice. - Excuse me sir, have you seen this criminal that rob me last night?.- she asked while showing him a picture of Bill Williamson. - Oh yes, I did miss.- he answered angrily. - This son of a bitch and his gang has been making a lot of trouble in the county, and to me particularly.- he said, and he kept explaining her the problems he have had with him. Now, the outlaws were next to the back door of the house. Gus Ballard was standing in front. - Open it for us Gus.- Harry told him. Gus Ballard started hitting the wooden door with the back of his shotgun, being it harder, the door easily had a big hole in a couple of seconds. Then, he put his arm through and opened the lock. After entering, a man was taking cover behind a couch, holding a shotgun. He was shocked and turned back to shout. - Outlaws !. Before he finished the sentence, Harry Dobbing took out his Colt Peacemaker and put a hole in his head, he had some fast hands. Now, he was to be fast if he wanted to be succesful. Lawmen were coming from the main entrance, on horse. They knew this robbery would happen, and were ready for it. The man speaking to Madam Hernandez was shocked. He had been fooled by a woman. - You are one of them aren't ya', uh?.- he asked in a threatening voice. Madam Hernandez walked three steps back as the man lifted the hammer ready to beat the woman. She pulled his heavy Schofield Revolver and took aim to the man's head while cocking it. -Yes I am.- she said and fired a shot between the man's eyes, knocking him to the ground. His hammer fell from his hand. Mel Thaxton aimed at her with a rifle. He stopped his horse next to her to keep firing. Holding the weapon with both hands, Madam Hernandez put three holes into the man's body, and proceeded to knock him down of his horse, to ride it. - Goodbye.- the woman told him while watching him bleed to death. Harry Dobbing saw the men entering the house and he took cover behind a wooden wall, the rest of the men did the same. Lawmen Alden Renshaw breached the house first, with his Double-action Revolver in hand. As Gus Ballard came out to fire at him with his shotgun, a blast was heard. Then, Gus ballard was kneeling in pain. Alden Renshaw fired once more, to the outlaws head. John Kelby came out too, screaming with anger, trying to fire to the men. Again, lawmen Wesley Hubbard, shot him twice with his Semi-auto Shotgun, ripping open the outlaw's chest with them. The room was splattered with blood as John looked to Harry for the last time. - Sorry partner.- he said.. - It's ok.- he told him.- We will make it. Harry went out of cover and fired at the lawmen every shot he had in his revolver. After his attack of rage, every lawmen was lying in the floor, dead. He was starting to reload, taking bullets from his pocket. Another figure tried to open the front door. He finally made it to break through and aimed his gun at Harry. - Hands in the air, now!.- he shouted at him. - Make it easy, friend.- Harry approached him while doing it. - Now, kneel in the ground, I'll make you rest in peace.- Harry was saying goodbye to the world by now. Soon the whole room was splattered with blood when he heard the shot. The lawman fell to the ground with his head. Two hundred yards in the distance, Slink Bradshaw, cocked his rifle and cleared smoke from his view. They had said it before, he was a great marskman. Harry Dobbing made it out of the house, and a blast was heard. He wasn't hurt by the shot, but as the shooter missed, thousands of little shards went flying to the air. One of them, pierced inside Harry Dobbing's eye, blinding him. Claude Banfield pumped his shotgun and fired. A bullet hit Harry's arm, and he was in the ground. Madam Hernandez was in cover now, holding his shiny Schofield Revolver, ready for what would happen next. She was to be silent and harmful. She had ran out of bullets. Next to her, a wagon of tools were there. Then, the lawman pumped again, but he fell to the ground. Three iron ends were piercing through the man. He spitted blood, and tried to speak to the woman as she grabbed his shotgun.- You crazy whore, go back to work !- The woman took aim and blew the man's head off. - I shall. Slink Bradshaw, helped them open the safe, which was full of money. The money had to be shared with the remaining men of the robbery, and a tiny part was to be spared for both leaders of the Bollard Twins Gang. But, almost at night, Madam Hernandez showed his worry for Harry. - After all the men we've killed today, we should move to another place, and escape. Don't think we will make it out alive. - Don't worry.- Harry told her.- I will take care of it. Every murder comitted is mine. Now, you go to Blackwater, maybe ya'll find work there. Tell the cops of everything I've done, and make yourself free.- Harry dismissed her as she mounted her horse, riding east. Harry Dobbing would then have a high bounty as an outlaw in the U.S, he was known as the patched man. Category:Blog posts